Une histoire de vengeance
by Hito-76
Summary: Sam n’est pas contente, mais alors …pas contente du tout ! S-J


**Une histoire de vengeance**

**Résumé** : Sam n'est pas contente, mais alors …pas contente du tout !  
**Genre**: Romance S/J…Un peu de drame… enfin pas beaucoup hein… et pis de l'humour (enfin j'essaie)  
**Spoilers**: Pendant la deuxième partie de la saison 4.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**PS: c'est une vieille fic ;-)**

*******************************

_**SGC, Mess**_

- QUOI ????!!!! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Daniel et Sam, les yeux exorbités.

Surpris par cette réaction qu'il jugeait disproportionné, Teal'c souleva un sourcil perplexe. Passées les quelques secondes de silence que cette nouvelle pour le moins incroyable venait de provoquer, Daniel fut finalement le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit ?  
- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, Daniel Jackson.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec exaspération tout en se tournant vers Sam afin de voir sa réaction. La jeune femme, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole, se leva brusquement, un éclair de colère dans les yeux.

- Et moi ? Je suis tout de même la principale concernée !  
- J'avais espéré qu'O'Neill vous le dirait de lui-même.

Pour seule réponse, Daniel et Sam eurent la même réaction dédaigneuse.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama enfin la jeune femme. Il serait le dernier à m'en parler…  
- … J'avais espéré que non…  
- Je ne vous connaissais pas ce petit côté naïf, Teal'c ! intervint Daniel, un sourire gentil sur les lèvres.  
- … Comment a-t-il pu faire cela !!? grogna Sam, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de ses deux amis. Sans m'en parler en plus !!!

Daniel se tourna vers elle, désireux de tempérer quelque peu la colère de la jeune femme.

- Allons, Sam… Il est facile de deviner pourquoi il a eu ce geste et pourquoi il ne vous l'a pas dit.  
- De quel côté êtes-vous ?! Il n'avait aucun droit !!! C'est aussi simple que ça !

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur amie qui, d'ordinaire si maîtresse d'elle-même, était à présent plus furieuse que jamais.

- … Cette soudaine colère est-elle vraiment due au geste de Jack ? demanda alors Daniel perspicace.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt le fait que vous ne vous en souveniez pas… qui vous met dans cet état… ?

Le Jaffa souleva un sourcil tout en se tournant lentement vers le jeune homme.

- Je vous trouve bien téméraire, Daniel Jackson…

En effet, celui-ci prit rapidement conscience de l'imprudence de sa question lorsqu'il croisa le regard bouillonnant de Sam. Elle semblait visiblement à la limite d'exploser. Préférant sûrement éviter un geste qu'elle aurait pu regretter – ou peut être pas – la jeune femme finit par leur tourner le dos et sortit de la pièce tout en claquant la porte derrière elle, faisant sursauter toute la salle.

- Eh bien… Ppfffff. Je l'ai échappé belle…  
- En effet.  
- … Il n'empêche ! Elle ne réagirait pas comme ça s'il n'y avait pas du vrai dans ma remarque ! conclut Daniel, désireux d'avoir le dernier mot.

***

_« Comment a-t-il osé ??? Comment a-t-il osé ???… »_ Cette question tournait et retournait dans sa tête sans que cela ne change rien au résultat. Il avait profité de la boucle temporelle pour l'embrasser !

_« Comment a-t-il osé ??? … Comment a-t-il osé faire ça tout en sachant que je ne m'en souviendrais même pas !? »_ songea-t-elle, terriblement frustrée ! Eh bien quoi ?! Oui ! Daniel avait parfaitement raison en affirmant qu'elle était davantage énervée par son amnésie involontaire que par le geste en lui-même… Un baiser de Jack O'Neill… Bon sang ! Un baiser de « Jack O'Neill » !

Plus elle songeait à cela et plus la colère montait en elle. Elle tentait vainement de fouiller dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir qui n'existait même pas… Comment avait été ce baiser ? Doux ? Passionné ? Fugace ? … Une fois calmée, il faudrait qu'elle aille voir Teal'c afin d'avoir de plus amples détails. Inutile que Daniel soit là, il se moquerait d'elle à coup sûr.  
Quant à Jack… Il ne perdait rien pour attendre… Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre mais il allait le lui payer… Oh oui ! Elle se ferait un plaisir de se venger !

*********************

**_Quelques jours plus tard… _**_**  
**_**_P9X122_**

Ce qui devait être une simple mission d'exploration pour l'équipe SG1 s'était très rapidement transformée en une course désespérée pour rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles. Cela faisait à peine huit heures qu'ils se trouvaient sur P9X122 et ils venaient d'échapper à un tremblement de terre, une inondation, une tempête de sable et pas moins de huit déflagrations causées par leur rencontre bien involontaire avec un groupe d'autochtones armés jusqu'aux dents…

O'Neill commençait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une planète maudite !

Tout en poursuivant leur course effrénée afin de rejoindre au plus vite la Porte des Etoiles, Jack remerciait le ciel que son équipe soit encore en un seul morceau. Un véritable miracle ! Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière son dos afin de vérifier que leurs poursuivants ne gagnaient pas de terrain sur eux, il finit par empoigner Daniel par le bras afin d'empêcher celui-ci de s'effondrer par terre. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à rester debout, tant le terrain était accidenté.

- Courage Danny Boy, on est presque arrivé !

La respiration haletante, Daniel se contenta d'acquiescer et poursuivit sa pénible progression. Jack se tourna ensuite vers son second… Carter, bien que fatiguée, continuait de courir courageusement, sans faiblir. Ses foulées étaient longues et précises, déviant tout obstacle sans réelles difficultés. Rassuré, il reporta son attention sur le chemin… La Porte était à présent en vue.

- Teal'c, Carter, avec moi ! Daniel, vous vous occupez des coordonnées !  
- Mon Colonel !! s'exclama alors Sam tandis qu'ils ralentissaient afin de donner du temps à l'archéologue pour ouvrir le vortex.  
- Quoi ?  
- Regardez là-haut !

Jack suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait son second d'un mouvement du bras. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment même sur un chemin escarpé avec de chaque côté une montagne de gravas qui semblait, à première vue, instable.

- Bien vue, Major ! Teal'c ! Retenez-les un peu et faite en sorte qu'ils ne nous voient pas.  
- Entendu, O'Neill !

A peine celui-ci avait-il dit ces quelques mots que, munie de sa lance Jaffa, il rebroussait chemin et commençait à tirer dans la terre séchée afin de faire le plus de poussière possible.

- Carter, occupez-vous de ce côté ! Je me charge de l'autre !

Les deux militaires gravirent tant bien que mal une partie de la montagne de gravas, posèrent de façon stratégique le C4 puis redescendirent d'un même mouvement tandis que Teal'c, quelque peu dépassé arrivait à leur niveau.

- Timing excellent, les enfants ! On y va ! répliqua Jack tandis qu'il voyait au loin Daniel parvenir au DHD.

Ils reprirent donc leur course afin de rejoindre ce dernier le plus rapidement possible. Leurs poursuivants étaient dorénavant à portée de tir et des projectiles commencèrent à siffler dangereusement autour d'eux. A distance raisonnable, Jack, le détonateur dans sa main, ralentit quelque peu l'allure, appuya sur le bouton déclencheur et une formidable explosion se fit entendre derrière eux. O'Neill se retourna à cet instant. La déflagration avait fait s'effondrer des tonnes de gravas sur leurs ennemis… Tout danger était à présent écarté, réalisa-t-il en ralentissant le pas, soulagé.

- O'Neill ! l'appela tout à coup Teal'c, alarmé.

Jack se retourna aussitôt et découvrit Carter au sol, le Jaffa à ses côtés. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, il se précipita vers eux et s'agenouilla afin d'examiner la blessure de la jeune femme. Le cœur serré, au bord de la nausée, il regardait la tâche de sang qui maculait déjà le vêtement de Sam, s'élargir à vue d'oeil. La blessure était proche du cœur… dramatiquement proche du cœur… Jack plaça aussitôt ses mains tremblantes sur la plaie afin de la compresser pour empêcher la jeune femme de se vider totalement de son sang.

- Carter !? … Vous m'entendez ??

Aucune réaction…

- Carter !!! s'écria-t-il désespérément pour la faire réagir.

Celle-ci finit cependant par remuer péniblement la tête et ouvrir les yeux.

- Mon … Colonel… ?  
- Carter… Comment vous sentez-vous… ?  
- … J'ai mal… J'ai du mal à respirer…  
- On va vous ramenez à la maison… assura aussitôt Jack tout en se tournant vers la porte à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Daniel s'affairait encore devant le DHD, inconscient de ce qui se jouait derrière lui. Voyant la Porte toujours fermée, O'Neill empoigna brusquement sa radio d'une main tout en continuant de compresser la plaie de l'autre :

- Daniel !!! rugit-il aussitôt. Ouvrez ce foutu vortex ! Carter a été touchée !

L'archéologue se retourna aussitôt et resta figé quelques instants avant d'actionner fébrilement son talkie-walkie.

- _Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la Porte ! Le tremblement de terre a abîmé le DHD !!... Comment va-t-elle ??!_ bafouilla-t-il paniqué.  
- Mal ! répondit simplement Jack.

Il se tourna alors vers le jaffa.

- Teal'c ! Allez l'aider ! Vous vous y connaissez sûrement plus que lui !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le jaffa s'élançait déjà vers la Porte. Alors, reportant son attention sur son second, O'Neill appuya un peu plus fort sur sa plaie. S'il s'agissait bien d'une blessure au cœur et qu'elle perdait trop de sang, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance.

- Carter… Restez avec moi, grogna-t-il tout en fixant désespérément le visage à présent luisant de sueur de la jeune femme.  
- … J'ai mal…  
- Je sais… Vous serez bientôt à l'infirmerie et le doc s'occupera de vous.  
- … Je… Je ne crois pas que … j'y arriverais, Mon Colonel… murmura-t-elle alors péniblement.

Une terreur sans nom vint soudain broyer le cœur de Jack.

- Vous plaisantez !... Il faut tenir bon !!! Vous allez y arriver !

Sam secoua doucement la tête, le visage crispé par la douleur.

- … Non… Mon Colonel… Je… sens que c'est … fini pour moi.

O'Neill empoigna aussitôt sa radio.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, Teal'c !!!!  
- _On y est presque, O'Neill ! _  
- Vous avez entendu ! s'exclama Jack en se tournant vers Sam. Il faut juste tenir quelques secondes !  
- Vous ne … comprenez pas… Ca ne servira à rien…

Un silence se fit aussitôt à cette révélation. La gorge nouée, Jack était à présent incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

Elle se sentait partir… Elle allait mourir… Elle allait mourir…

- … Mon Colonel… murmura-t-elle, posant un regard fiévreux sur lui. Il y a … certaines choses que … je voulais vous dire…

A ces mots, Jack ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait l'impression de perdre totalement pied tant la terreur et la souffrance qui nouait chaque parcelle de son corps étaient oppressantes… Un râle, mélange de sanglot et d'angoisse s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Carter… Je vous en prie…

Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui parle de ça… Non pas parce qu'il se refusait d'aborder ce sujet-là avec elle mais parce que cela signifiait simplement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir… Et ça, il ne voulait pas l'entendre… Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre…

- Mon Colonel…  
- Non… souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard ravagé dans celui de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent là, immobiles, s'accrochant à cet instant où tous deux pouvaient encore partager quelque chose.

- … Embrassez moi… murmura-t-elle alors.

Ces mots, à peine audible, franchirent lentement l'esprit embrumé de Jack. Tout ceci était si… irréel… et pourtant tellement … vrai. Aussi vrai que le sang sur ses mains, que la poussière dans ses yeux, que la sueur froide sur sa peau… que la terreur dans son corps.

- Embrassez moi… insista-t-elle, la voix faible.

O'Neill sortit alors de sa torpeur et, comme un automate, se pencha doucement vers elle. Le souffle léger de Sam contre son visage, la douceur de ses lèvres brûlantes lui arrachèrent un gémissement.  
Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme… Qu'il aimait cette femme… Il mit alors tous ces sentiments dans ce baiser. Sa terreur, son désespoir, sa folie, sa passion, son amour… Jack tenait à ce qu'elle sache, sans qu'il prononce le moindre mot, combien il tenait à elle, que rien ne comptait plus à ces yeux que « elle ». « Elle » et cet instant où enfin ils n'étaient plus qu'un… Si seulement il pouvait lui donner la force qui l'animait, si seulement il pouvait, par ce baiser, lui donner un peu de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, elle avait les yeux clos et une immobilité dramatique.

- Carter… réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même. Carter !!!

Paniqué, il posa deux doigts contre la gorge de la jeune femme et reprit un peu de couleur en découvrant un pouls, très faible il est vrai, mais bien présent.

- O'Neill.

Jack, dans un état second se tourna vers sa droite et découvrit Teal'c et Daniel à ses côtés, le visage inquiet. Il ne les avait pas entendu s'approcher… Jetant un œil derrière ses amis, il découvrit la Porte ouverte, prête à les ramener sur Terre. Reprenant ses esprits, il prit dans ses bras la jeune femme et se releva péniblement.

- Vite ! Elle respire encore…

Ils s'élancèrent aussitôt d'un même mouvement, firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la Porte et s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans le vortex.

Leur arrivée dans la salle d'embarquement se fit avec fracas. Jack déposa aussitôt la jeune femme au sol afin de compresser de nouveau sa plaie, tandis que Teal'c quémandait d'une voix tonitruante une équipe médicale. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et quelques minutes plus tard les trois hommes se retrouvaient seuls face à Hammond.

- Colonel !! s'exclama celui-ci tandis que son second s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir pour suivre les médecins.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'élança à sa suite et finit par le rattraper, l'empoignant brutalement par le bras.

- Colonel ! Il me semble vous avoir appelé !

Celui-ci se retourna à contre cœur, furieux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? poursuivit-il sur un ton un peu moins agressif lorsqu'il découvrit le visage ravagé de Jack.  
- Quelle importance ?!!  
- … Je ne comprends pas.  
- Carter est en train de mourir !!!

Ces mots criés en plein milieu du couloir firent s'arrêter tous ceux à proximité des deux hommes et Hammond sembla prendre conscience de l'horrible réalité. Sans même attendre sa réponse, O'Neill se détourna et s'élança à la poursuite de l'équipe médicale.

***

SG1 attendait depuis près d'une demi heure déjà que Janet vienne leur parler de l'état de Sam. Conscients de la gravité de la blessure, tous savaient parfaitement que plus l'attente serait longue et plus les chances de la sauver seraient grandes. Ce fut donc avec terreur qu'ils virent arriver vers eux le docteur Frasier discutant avec une infirmière de la base. Lorsqu'elle les découvrit dans le couloir, tournés vers elle avec cette même expression horrifiée sur le visage, la jeune femme s'immobilisa aussitôt, le regard inquiet.

- Que faites-vous là ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Interloqué par une telle nonchalance, Jack finit par sortir de sa torpeur.

- … Comment va-t-elle ? Elle n'est pas…

Toujours aussi peu réactive, Janet regarda les trois hommes sans comprendre.

- De qui parlez-vous ?... De Sam ?

Cette fois-ci, totalement abasourdis, les trois hommes mirent plus de temps à réagir.

- … Non, mais je rêve !!! explosa alors O'Neill perdant son sang froid. On la ramène à l'article de la mort et vous me demandez de qui je parle ???!!  
- Jack… intervint alors Daniel, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas toutes les données…  
- Quoi ?! rugit-il se tournant vers l'archéologue.

Celui-ci, quelque peu inquiet devant le visage furieux de son ami, finit par se taire. Ce fut Janet qui vaillamment reprit la parole.

- Mais… elle va très bien, Colonel. Ce n'est qu'une simple blessure à l'épaule. C'est passé très près du cœur, c'est vrai mais… tout va bien.

Incrédule, Jack resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Puis les paroles du médecin finirent par faire le chemin dans son esprit fiévreux.

- Mais… Elle disait qu'elle se sentait … mourir…

Ce fut au tour de Janet de prendre un air idiot, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés. Enfin, elle secoua la tête, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

- … Certes, elle a fini par perdre connaissance mais je doute qu'elle ait sous-entendu ça… Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blessure grave. Elle me l'a dit en se réveillant.

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers Jack qui, enregistrant la nouvelle, sentait sa terreur se transformer en une fureur incontrôlable. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou ! … Carter lui avait fait croire qu'elle allait mourir… ! Elle avait joué la comédie !!

Devant le visage rouge de colère de leur ami, Teal'c leva un sourcil songeur tandis que Daniel et Janet faisaient un pas prudent en arrière.

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE !!!!? hurla-t-il tentant de s'avancer vers l'infirmerie afin d'aller demander des explications à son second. POURQUOI A-T-ELLE FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !!!?

Mais le docteur Frasier se mit aussitôt sur son chemin tout en lançant un regard désespéré au jaffa. Celui-ci, très réactif s'interposa entre les deux afin de contenir la soudaine agressivité de son ami.

- O'Neill…  
- Laissez-moi passer, Teal'c ! C'est un ordre !  
- Le docteur Frasier ne semble pas de cet avis…  
- Teal'c… ! menaça Jack tout en lançant un regard meurtrier au jaffa.

Mais, imperturbable, celui-ci finit par s'incliner humblement devant son ami et dit, contre toute attente:

- J'ai bien peur que tout cela ne soit ma faute, O'Neill…

Un profond silence se fit à cette étrange déclaration.  
Après quelques instants, tous se tournèrent vers le jaffa, la même incrédulité sur le visage.

- Comment ça ? demanda Daniel, tandis que Jack fixait Teal'c sans comprendre.  
- J'ai dit une chose vous concernant au Major Carter qui ne lui a pas fait plaisir…

A ces mots, après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'archéologue finit par pousser une longue plainte tout en acquiesçant lentement la tête.

Ca y était … Il avait saisi…

O'Neill et Janet se tournèrent vers lui, toujours aussi perplexe.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme.  
- Oui, de quoi parlez-vous ? renchérit Jack, dangereusement calme.  
- La boucle… répondit Daniel d'une petite voix.

A ces mots, les yeux du Colonel s'écarquillèrent. Il se tourna paniqué vers le jaffa.

- Vous ne le lui avez pas dit, j'espère ??!

Pour seule réponse, le jaffa acquiesça silencieusement, plongeant Jack dans le plus grand embarra.

- Dis quoi ?? intervint alors Janet, dont la curiosité avait été exacerbée… Quelle boucle ?

Puis devant le silence gêné des trois hommes, celle-ci finit par redresser la tête.

- Vous parlez de la boucle temporelle ? … Vous avez fait quelque chose… à Sam ?

Terriblement gêné par le ton accusateur de Janet, Jack finit par secouer nerveusement les mains.

- Pas du tout !... Enfin… Trois fois rien…  
- Comment ça ?? insista la jeune femme.

Voyant que Jack ne dirait rien, Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Il l'a embrassée.  
- Daniel !! s'exclama aussitôt O'Neill, outré.  
- Jack ?  
- Vous voulez que je passe en cours martiale !?  
- Vous aviez donné votre lettre de démission, O'Neill, intervint Teal'c, à qui rien n'échappait.

N'ayant rien à répondre à cela, Jack croisa nerveusement les bras sur son torse puis reporta son attention en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Il n'empêche… Me faire croire qu'elle allait mourir… tout ça pour se … _venger_ !  
- Pas pour se venger, O'Neill.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jaffa.

- … Mais pour avoir un souvenir, elle aussi, finit-il par déclarer, perspicace.

Daniel et Jack se regardèrent en silence… Puis le jour se fit enfin dans leurs esprits.

- … Oohhhhh… murmuraient-ils en cœur.

...

- Un souvenir ? répéta Janet sans comprendre.

...

- … Teal'c ? … Daniel ?? … Colonel ???...

...

- De quel souvenir parlez-vous ????

**_Infirmerie… _**

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE !!!!? POURQUOI A-T-ELLE FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !!!?

_« Oups »…_

Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin… songea Sam en entendant son supérieur s'égosiller à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.  
Oh et puis zut ! Il l'avait bien cherché ! En plus… Maintenant… elle avait également un souvenir… et celui-là… elle ne l'oublierait pas.

**FIN**


End file.
